Various embodiments generally relate to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium that stores computer program codes for executing the method.
Digital photographing apparatuses produce a captured image by receiving an optical signal and converting the optical signal to an electrical signal. A user may change photograph setting values, photographic effects, and the like of a digital photographing apparatus to apply desired setting values and effects to a captured image. Recently, a user interface for adjusting photograph setting values is provided in digital photographing apparatuses.